Evans Meet Evans
by geek179
Summary: Lily and Petunia Evans had a brother who hasn't been in contact for a little while. Harry has been living with the Dursleys for years, and now the relatives decide to stop in. Unfortunately, they have a son involved in magical things like Harry, and their son seems to travel in a pack. Infrequently updated. Adopted by Silver Demon Sword.
1. Chapter 1

Number four had always been the speck of abnormally on the uniform road of Privet Drive. The father, a large beefy man, was always talking too loudly about things that he wanted others to hear, and too quietly about the things that others were not supposed to hear, but everyone always assumed this meant those things were far more interesting than his new car or state-of-the-art Television set. The mother was a rather toothpick like women who seemed to like other people's business a little too much, and she never seemed to get the hint that people liked their private lives exactly that, private. The older boy was as large as his father and seemed to take pleasure in the neighborhood kids' pain and everyone knew he had his parents wrapped around his chubby fingers. The last occupant of the house was of course the most peculiar; strange things seemed to happen to him unexpectedly, but by now it was just passed off as some of that Potter boy's weirdness.

Of course it was even weirder when the limo showed up.

"Oi, boy! Get down here!" Harry sighed. He was having such a great dream about Ginny too, but of course he had to listen to his uncle. He snuggled deeper into the blankets of his bed for a couple moments longer. It was summer and Saturday, surely his Uncle could allow a few minutes longer?

Alas, that question was answered by a sound like a thunderstorm as Vernon Dursley made his way up the stairs, in a suit for some odd reason. The door flew open with a loud bang, bringing with it all the light from the hall way, and there surprising was a lot of it for six am.

"I said get up boy!"

Harry sat up and tried to glare at his uncle through his black locks and green eyes that couldn't see more than two feet in front of his.

"What goin on?" he managed to get out through his still sleeping mouth.

Petunia Dursley suddenly appeared behind her much larger husband in a sickly pink cocktail dress.

"We're having guests in an hour," she informed him.

"Mkay, I won't make a sound," Harry said as he let his head fall back down on the pillow.

Petunia leaned over and hit the light switch. "Get up and put this on," she laid one off Dudley's old suits on the back of his desk chair. "And for heaven's sake do something about that hair!"

The teen's muddled mind registered briefly that he had to get up and get dressed mechanically as he registered that his Aunt and Uncle had left, shutting the door behind them. A slight smile made its way across his face when he heard his cousin being woken just as abruptly as he, but, admittedly, the big oaf's parents were a bit nicer in their rude awakening with their son than with Harry.

After changing while he listened to Dudley's outraged whining at being woken up at such an ungodly hour, he made his way to the mirror and took in the appearance of him a black tux that was definitely a couple sizes too big.

He gave up and just headed down stairs after trying for a solid ten minutes to flatten his hair. Harry ignored the huff his aunt gave him as he showed her his bedraggled appearance. Maybe she would decide he didn't have to be here if he didn't look presentable. Then a though suddenly struck him. Why the bloody hell was he down here?

"Erm, Aunt Petunia," The teen hesitated as she stopped wiping down the already spotless counter to look up at him. "Who's coming?"

"Don't ask questions!" She snapped and immediately went back to her cleaning.

Harry shrugged and pulled about the fixings for cereal before Dudley came down and rudely took them. Resining himself to a hungry morning, Harry put his elbow on the table and leaned into it, attempting to catch a few more minutes of sleep.

"Boys, in less than ten minutes your Aunt, Uncle, and cousins will be showing up. I expect everyone on their best behavior," he Petunia gave a long look at Harry here who decided to make an interruption.

"We have more relatives?"

"Yes," Petunia said stiffly and Harry briefly remembered questions weren't allowed.

"I though Marge, um Aunt Marge and Uncle Vernon didn't have any siblings."

"They don't," the tight lipped women replied. "My brother is coming."

Harry's mouth fell open while Dudley continued to eat the entire box of cereal.

"Close your mouth, boy! This is the first time I've heard from Cozuma in years and I expect to make a good impression on him, understand?"

Ten minutes passed way too soon in Harry's less than professional opinion. It seemed as soon as he was finally able to fall asleep on his closed fist the doorbell was ringing.

"I'll get it," Petunia said and practically sprinted out of the kitchen dragging Dudley with her and hissing at her nephew to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

Harry carefully cleaned up Dudley's mess as he heard loud voices from the hallway, but couldn't make out what they said. Well, that was fine with him, he decided as he plopped into a chair. Who wanted to participate in a conversation at seven in the morning?

"Harry, dear," he heard a sugary voice yell that he didn't recognize. "You simply must come see us! I haven't seen you since you were a baby!"

Harry decided he should probably do what the voice was telling, so he pushed out of the chair unwillingly and headed towards the sitting room where the Dursleys and the other family had situated themselves.

A strange site met him. The woman that called him was very pretty and had long white hair that was tied up in a neat bun with red eyes that matched her nearly skintight shimmering dress perfectly. The moment she saw him she turned from hugging Dudley to squeezing the life out of him.

"Oh my gosh Harry, you've grown so much," here she let go a little, thankfully letting Harry breath, and turned him towards a tall stern faced man with short dark hair dark eyes. His suit just screamed stuck up rich person in a way that only a true stuck up rich person cloths could. "Look Cozuma! Hasn't he grown so much?" Here she went back to squeezing the life out of him "Oh and you look just like your father did! Before he died I mean dear! You wear glasses just like him too? Oh that's just adorable! I only met him a few times, but he seemed so kind-"

"Mother!" A boy stepped over and put a hand on his mother's shoulder. He was tall like his father and had to be a few years older than Harry. His eyes were just like his moms and his hair was the same snow white even if it was a bit longer than his fathers. His suit looked pristine and crisp "You're going to kill him," he said with a laugh.

The woman pulled back a bit and looked at Harry's startled expression. "So sorry dear!" She pulled away from the hug. "OH, how silly of me, last time we saw each other you barley reached my knee! You must not remember me! I'm your Aunt Maylin! This is your Uncle Cozuma, and your cousins, Wes." She gestured to each in turn. The tall man turned out to be his uncle while the older boy appeared to be his cousin Wes. "and So- Oh and where is your brother Wes? I thought he said he was right behind us on that motorcycle of his."

The boy shrugged smiling at Harry and holding out his hand. Harry took it and shook. The light haired boy seemed like a nice guy. He could only laugh as Dudley squeezed in between his parents on one of the sofas while the family looked lost at what to do.

"You let your son ride a motorcycle?" Petunia asked, seemingly scandalized.

Harry took that as his queue to get out of the spotlight and moved to an armchair while Wes and his mother took the couch opposite the Dursleys. Cozuma remained standing.

"My youngest ran away three years ago and enrolled himself into a school that runs all year round. He pays for his own housing and is completely cut off from this family. I have absolutely no control over what he does and does not do. I honestly don't know why he's coming."

"Oh Cozuma!" his wife scolded, and then she turned to the Dursley's and Harry with a large smile. "Souly was accepted to a school we didn't think was best for him, but he wanted to try it out, so, unfortunately, he left three years ago. Fortunetly for us, his school sends the children out to different places for a couple days at a time and he just happens to be here around the same time as Wes's concert! Isn't that just so lucky?"

The dark haired man snorted, and Vernon cut in. "They just let kids run around? Seems unorganized to me!"

"Oh, Vernon!" Maylin squealed as if they were such good friends and hung out every morning with each other. "As if we don't know that you send our nephew to a school with a bunch of magic users!"

Vernon visibly jumped at that while his wife looked to see if any of the widows were open and their son looked a bit fearful, but the cheerful woman seemed to not realize what she had said had any effect on anyone.

"Soul has magic blood in him," she stage whispered as if telling them a secret. Then she directed her words at the boy with the lightning scar who was looking pale. "Although, I've heard it's not like yours Harry dear. To be frank I don't understand much of it." She giggled a bit.

"Yes well," Petunia trailed off not knowing how to respond and tell the woman that she didn't want another magic user in her house. "Why don't you go make some tea?" She seemed to decide that getting the current magic user out of the room was the best bet and Harry couldn't blame her so he quickly got up to start a kettle.

When the dark haired boy returned with a steaming pot of tea and enough cups for all of them it seemed that the conversation had shifted and there was lovely music drifting in from the room that everyone was in, and Wes was playing a violin. Harry simply put the tray on the coffee table and sat back down to listen. As soon as he sat down the doorbell was heard.

"Oh," Wes said excitedly as he stopped playing. "That must be Soul! I'll get the door!" He quickly put the violin down and practically ran out the door into the hall.

"Geesh, no hugging, Wes. Not cool," a boy said walking into the room. He was his brother in miniature, seeming to be Harry's age. The eyes and the hair matching exactly the only difference being that his suit was in disarray. His red tie was loose, his jacket was full of wrinkles, and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone. He was followed by his brother who looked a little disappointed at the less than happy reunion.

"Don't speak to your brother that way," The man growled out at his youngest.

"Sure thing, Pop," he said lazily while flashing a sarcastic smile, clearly showing a moth of dazzling pointed teeth while plopping himself down of one of the arm chairs.

Out of the corner of Harry's eye he could see Aunt Petunia eyeing Soul unkindly.

"I'm so sorry to intrude," a girl with blond hair in pigtails said as she followed Wes into the room. "Soul's motorcycle is our only transportation here and he didn't have time to bring me back to the hotel." She stood behind the white haired boy's chair. Her black dress was nice and she looked a lot tidier than her friend. She smiled politely. "I'm Maka Albarn."

"You don't have to lie for me Maka, they can probably see that I dragged you here." Soul said lazily.

"It's not my fault you can't face your family on your own," she hissed at him, her green eyes glaring daggers.

"Oh," he said lazily looking up at her. "When was the last time you had a conversation with your dad without me? Hypocrites aren't cool, Maka."

"Oh, you must be the girl that is partners with Soul at the school of his! It's so nice to meet you! I'm Soul's mother!" The woman interrupted excitedly.

Maka looked up from glaring at her partner and looked over at the woman smiling at her and smiled a little back. "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Evans."

"I'm Soul's father." The man walk towards the girl to shake her hand and she held it in a surprisingly strong grip. "And you've already met Wes. These are Soul's Aunt, Uncle, and cousins: Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter."

"It's very nice to meet all of you," Maka said with a smile as she let go of the man's hand.

The doorbell rang again before any more polite conversation could be made.

"Who could that be?" Maylin wondered out loud. "Were you expecting anyone else, dear?" She asked Petunia who also looked genuinely confused about the doorbell.

"No, but I'll just go see who it is." Petunia pried herself out of the space between her son and the arm of the chair with surprisingly little effort and went out into the hallway while the room filled with an awkward silence.

The silence seemed to be broken by the door slamming open before the woman had reached it.

"Black*star, I don't think they want us barging into their house," a timid male voice came timidly from the hall.

A loud booming voice answered her and it seemed to be getting closer. "Relax, Kidd! I'm practically a God! I can do what I want, right Tsubaki?"

Maka's pale face was the only warning they had that this was not good. Of course Soul didn't see it because he was laughing so hard.

**A.N. I think this is going to remain a One-Shot for now, but it might get added to later. It's been sitting on my computer being slowly added to for a little over three months, so I made the executive decision that I should post it. I own nothing but some of the names. Ta ta for now!**


	2. More story!

Hey my lovely fans!

So, it's time for the truth to come out. You all should know I never had even the slightest intentions to make any more chapters to this and add what might be known as a 'plot.' Therefore, I sat in stunned amazement when this 2,461 word story (that's only one chapter) was visited a little over a thousand times, managed to get thirty-three reviews, fifty favs and sixty-five alerts and added to a community… wait this thing was added to a community?! When did that happen? One sec…

Ugh, never mind. It's one of those (Please excuse my French) shitty ones that has like thousands of stories in it that no one but the creator looks through anyway.

Moving on! You're probably pissed right now that I, as the author, have posted this fake update in order to inform you that this story is not important to me. I know it pisses me off when people do it…

BUT DON'T GO YET! Some kind soul has adopted this poor, sad and lonely story and they are going to give it, wait for it, a plot! I know, it's exciting. And for all of you who have just found this story and have just clicked onto the second chapter from the first and are confused as to why this is a big deal, this is like three and a halfish months later. This is a big deal. Embrace it.

So, for all of you to wish to find the rest of this, here is some information! The amazing person who adopted it is ScytheWielder101. It's the same title as this (Evans Meet Evans) and is in the same category (Xover Harry Potter and Soul Eater). I wish you luck in finding it and hope you enjoy it when you do!

If anyone else wants to adopt feel free. Sorry, I'm all big headed that someone wants to take my idea and now I think everyone does! I hope I don't overbalance and fall over!


	3. Sorting

**AN: Hello readers!**

**I guess I lied about not making anything more… I was reading ****Silver Demon Sword's (It used to be a different name I think) adaptation of my fic and it didn't really go in the direction I wanted…**

**The sorting also annoyed me quite a bit, and pushed me over the edge. **

**So, because of that, I wanted to give the sorting a go. **

**For those of you that haven't read the other "Evans Meets Evans" basically the DWMA students are transfers to Hogwarts… I know it's a bit strange, but anyway that's what it is.**

**This is the second half of their chapter four completely changed. And if you're reading this Silver Demon Sword, this is in no way meant to offend you, I just wanted to play around in this universe we have created!**

The strange transfer students were all gathered at the back of the group of panic first years, although, they looked nonplussed by the stares and whispers that were directed at them. They all were in the required Hogwarts robes, but their height and absurd hair styles pointed out that they were clearly different. The attention of their peers went unnoticed as the transfers pointed things out, like the floating candles and the night sky that was the ceiling, to each other in hushed voices.

Before anything of interest could happen that the school would actually be able to gossip about, Professor McGonagall brought out the ratty sorting hat and stool as was tradition.

A rip near the brim of the ancient head ware opened wide like a mouth, making everyone, including the new students, fall silent at once. As if the hat knew that everyone had become quiet, it began to sing in a loud booming voice.

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The Founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach!"_

_The Four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor,_

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But the discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_And they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you._

_Let the sorting now begin_

The hat became motionless once more, the bittersweet song apparently finished, and a smattering of applause broke out, punctured with muttering and whispers of the hat's unusual and cryptic warnings.

Unfortunately for the curious students, Professor McGonagall brought out the long parchment of names and gave the whispering students the sort of look that informs people that if they don't such the Hell up, they will be getting detention until they die.

Needless to say, the talking hushed abruptly, and everyone focused on the sorting. With the student body's attention, Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out the first name.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

A small, terrified-looking boy stumbled forwards and had the hat placed on his head. The hat considered for a moment, and then the rip near the brim opened again.

"Gryffindor!"

The small boy quickly pulled the hat off and stumbled over to his new table, which was easily identifiable as the wildly cheering table. After a few seconds, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and called out the next name.

"Albarn, Maka."

The pig-tailed girl pushed forward, with surprising strength, but considering the fact that it was a bunch of eleven year olds she was pushing through, this was less than impressive. The girl made her way up the short steps and sat on the stool as the ratty hat was lowered onto her head. The hat quickly fell over her green eyes, but took a few moments in deciding.

"Gryffindor!"

The hat girl pulled of the newly dubbed Gryffindor, and she walked gracefully down to the wildly cheering Gryffindor table whose occupants had made a spot near the end for the new transfer student. The white haired boy, Harry's cousin, gave her a thumbs up along with a dazzling smile that she returned with a more hesitant one.

Coincidently, he was the next of the transfers to be called after a few firsties. He moved up to the stool with a slow sauntering walk and a grimace when the name "Evans, Soul," was called. Like Maka the hat took a few minutes and Soul mouthed something very fast that no one really caught. The two reached a decision rather quickly, however.

"Gryffindor!"

The whole table clapped enthusiastically as the hat was removed from his pale hair and no one clapped louder than the other Gryffindor transfer student who he promptly sat next to. More than a few Gryffindor voices could be heard bragging that they had two of the transfers.

McGonagall used her scary look again and the hall quieted while the next student was called.

"Death, Kid."

The name in itself started a whole line of muttering, but the dark hair with white stripes helped cause a stir as well. He made his was deliberately to the stool where his strange hair was obscured by the hat. A few moments passed.

Then a few more.

Finally, after eight full minutes, the hat made a decision.

"Slytherin!"

The green table let out boisterous whoops of excitement at getting a transfer student as well. Gryffindor may have had two, but they definitely had the most interesting one.

Once he was seated at his table a few more firsties were called to the dreaded stool. Most of the older students, however, weren't paying much attention, as they were too busy discussing where the other transfers would go.

"Nakatsukasa, Tsubaki."

The dark haired transfer girl made her way slowly up the steps with a hesitant smile at the Professor as the decrepit hat was placed over her long hair. The hat was on her head less than a minute before it made its choice.

"Hufflepuff!"

The girl smiled happily as she handed the hat back to the teacher and made her way happily to the yellow table that was cheering for their new housemate. The blue haired transfer joined the cheering eagerly, but quieted as the nest few names were called.

However, the strange blue haired boy was called up next with a "Star, Black, and all but sprinted up the steps in his excitement to be sorted. He had the audacity to grab the hat out of McGonagall's hands and shoved it on his head. The hat took less time on him than it did on the last girl.

"Hufflepuff!"

The boy removed the hat from his head and had shoved it in the Professor's hands again before she could blink. He happily made his way over to the long haired girl as Hufflepuff clapped in amazed shock at getting two of the transfer students.

The next girl to be called was also a transfer student, the taller of the two girls that were left.

"Thompson, Elizabeth."

She calmly made her way up to the steps and let the hat be placed on her head while grimacing a little when the disgusting thing actually touched her head. The hat didn't take long for the brown haired girl.

"Slytherin!"

She let the hat be taken off her and made her way to the cheering table and sat on the boy's, with the stripes in his hair, right and then gave a encouraging nod to the last transfer girl whose name was being called.

"Thompson, Patricia."

The short haired girl skipped up to the stool happily and plopped herself down on it, giggling as the hat covered her eyes. The hat didn't take long for this girl either.

"Slytherin!"

When the hat was removed, she skipped down to the boy's left side as Slytherin cheered their sad victory over the other houses at getting the most transfer students.

**AN: Alright, that's it for me. I'm sorry if you don't agree with my house choices. **

**I see Maka as a Gryffindor rather than a Ravenclaw because she reminds me a lot of Hermione, and Maka has shown her bravery throughout the Manga and show. **

**I see Soul as a Gryffindor as well because he and Maka share that bravery between them. I was oringinally going to make him a Hufflepuff, his loyalty to Maka is amazing, but I feel like the loyalty would make him want to stay with her rather than away. I also can see the Little Orge bursting into Soul's conversation with the hat and Soul just being like "Get out! You don't even go here!" It would be great.**

**Kid was hard to place. I put him in Slytherin. His blood is pure and Slytherin is generally known for their dark arts. Plus he has very high expectations of himself and others. He also doesn't fit anywhere else. His Bravery is admirable, his intelligence and loyalty as well, none of those really stuck out as prominent in my mind.**

**Tsubaki was actually the easiest to place. Her loyalty to Black Star and her friends is unwavering and definitely one of her best traits.**

**Black Star was another hard one. He's brave to the point of stupid and has ambitions up the wazzu, but I didn't see him fitting into Slytherin or Gryffindor. The I remembered that part when Tsubaki was dueling her brother inside her head and all the other times when Black Star jumps in for a friend and I thought Hufflepuff would be nice. I also think Black Star would want to stay close to Tsubaki.**

**I had doubts about both the Thompson sisters, but Liz was the first one I tackled. Her personality definitely goes towards loyalty, with the way she and Kid get along, but I think she wouldn't be able to deal with all the Hufflepuffs, plus I think she would want to stay close to Kid.**

**I went through basically the same thing for Patti, because she's amazingly loyal too, but she's very attached to her sister and I think it would be hard to separate them.**

**I also feel like partbers would be together if you haven't noticed. To be bonded like that, you're bonded in body and mind, and therefore must be very close mentally.**

**All right. I'm done! **


End file.
